Sinful's Quest
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Sinful Nature ventures through to the otherside with the hope of meeting a particular walleyed mare... - "Poor Sinful...trying to run away and hide from his troubles."
1. Chapter 1 of 4

I paced back and forth at the entrance of the Rift. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Webhead112233 asked. "Are you kidding? Opportunities like this come up once, maybe twice in a life time. I gotta take it."

"But you won't just be writing about it, you'd be actually becoming apart of that world," Webhead explained, "You might not be able to pull yourself out. Your mind could leave you."

"I know," Sinful said, "But it's a risk I have to take. You don't understand, your not a smut writer." Webhead looked skeptical, "I can understand wanting to become apart of the stories you write. I once was lost within a story so deeply I nearly didn't return, but this is going to far."

Sinful shook his head. "It's more than that. I'm the spirit of Sinful Nature, I have to. If I didn't at least try, it would be a breach of my vows. Worry not my stuck up friend, I'll find my way back out; some way or another."

And with that, Sinful stepped into the Rift.

Sinful adapted to walking on four legs faster than he expected, not that he had a choice in the matter. It was either learn how to walk as a pony, or return to his channel. He had a mission, and no obstacle would stand in his way.

Sinful Nature wasn't a particularly tall earth pony, but he didn't need to be. The ponies of Ponyville had been slightly suspicious of the stallion with the mocha coat, crimson mane, and lust spirit cutie mark, but that was more do to his tendency to forget his filter and make lewd jokes when he probably shouldn't.

Pinkie Pie had had no problem with him, but he still avoided her like the plaque; but not because he didn't like her. In fact, he liked her quite a bit, and knew that if he stayed around her too long, he would surly do something that would compromise his mission.

Sinful initially found work as an farm hand on Sweet Apple Acres, again avoiding too much time with Applejack, for fear that his nature would get the better of him.

Eventually, Sinful found work that utilized his special talent; selling adult novels. It was just like he'd done back at his channel, only now he was being paid for it! But this wasn't all Sinful did, he also played an important role in Equestrian society.

Whenever a pony tried to hide their feelings, tried to reject their nature, or tried to convince themselves that there was something wrong with their preferences, Sinful was there. He helped people accept their sinful natures, and even take pride in them. This, he did for free.

Sinful managed to build himself an impressive horde of wealth. He wasn't rich by any means, but he was gaining bits while spending the bare minimum. After awhile, Sinful realized that he'd lost track of his original goal.

Just as Sinful was contemplating how to get back on track, fate bitch slapped him. He was walking through the town, thinking about what to do next, when the sky fell on his head. Or at least, that's what he assumed happened; the only information he had was that something pale blue fell from the sky, landed on him, and knocked him unconscious.

He woke up after only to few seconds and found himself face to face with Ditzy Do. Putting two and two together, Sinful deduced that the mail mare had been making a deliver, was blown off course, and was now lying on top of him.

"Pleasure to meet you." Sinful said as Ditzy stood back up. "I'm so sorry!" Ditzy said frantically. "It's not a problem," Sinful said, picking himself up, "Things fall on me all the time; though usually it's a piano or anvil and it's not an accident."

Ditzy laughed, "I'm sorry for crashing into you, I just get... turned around sometimes." Ditzy said, gesturing to her eyes. "As I said, it's not a problem. Frankly, if a aerial strike is the price to meet a beautiful mare, then so be it." Sinful said.

"B-Beautiful? Me?" Ditzy questioned, blushing. Sinful grinned, "I've been told several times since I came to town that I have a habit of jumping the gun. That said, I hope you wouldn't mind my asking you to dinner."

"You mean like a date?" Ditzy asked. "No, not like a date. A date." Sinful said. "Well, why would you want to go on a date with me?" Ditzy asked. "Well, it's fairly simply logic really. Meet attractive mare, ask her to dinner, get to know her, pray you don't embarrass yourself in front of her." Sinful explained.

"Attractive?" Ditzy questioned. "Yes you pronounced it perfectly," Sinful said, "Shall I pick you up at seven?"

"Um, okay." Ditzy said, slightly confused. Sinful smiled, "See you then."

Ditzy still didn't quite understand her encounter with the earth pony called Sinful Nature. She decided that she must have misheard him, or misunderstood what he meant. Surly he hadn't actually asked her out on a-

Ditzy's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She opened the door to see Sinful Nature. "H-how are you up here?" Ditzy asked. "You know, I'm still not sure about that. I was under the impression the earth ponies couldn't walk on clouds. Oh well, I guess sin really does exist everywhere. Shall we?"

**Three weeks later**

Sinful and Ditzy's tongues struggled against eachother, both trying desperately to explore the other's mouth. Their first date had gone well, Sinful had even gone against his base instincts and not invited her back to his place; a massive feat for Sinful.

It took all of Sinful's force of will not to attack Ditzy every time he saw her. Somehow, he managed to hold himself back. Until now, that is. Sinful had been walking Ditzy home, and she'd asked him inside. It had been her idea, Sinful had not influenced or pressured her; now it was fair game.

Sinful marveled at how her mouth could taste like muffins even after they'd eaten dinner. Not that he minded; if anything, it made it better.

Ditzy sucked on Sinful's lower lip, shattering whatever restraint he'd had left. He held Ditzy against the wall, exploring her body with his hooves. Ditzy's body began to shake with wanting as she felt Sinful's hooves caressing her hips, rubbing her flank, massaging her chest.

Ditzy's breath caught when Sinful reached her wings. Ditzy had never felt anyone touch her wings but herself, and she couldn't believe how good it felt. Sinful moved his hooves carefully through her feathers, stroking her stiff wings gently.

Ditzy's back arched and her wings fluttered involuntarily. Sinful pinned Ditzy's wings to the wall with his hooves and rubbed them into the wall roughly. Ditzy began panting as Sinful ran his tongue along Ditzy's left wing, massaging the right fervently.

Sinful moved faster, grinding his hooves into her right wing hard as he licked the left urgently, soaking it. Ditzy could feel a huge pressure building up in her wings. The faster Sinful moved, the closer it got.

"Sinful!" Ditzy screamed. Her whole body began to spasm violently as she was hit with a powerful orgasm. Ditzy fell back against the wall and slid down to the floor, catching her breath.

"Y-your good at th-that." Ditzy said. "Am I?" Sinful asked, "In all honesty, I was half certain that was just a myth."

Ditzy managed to get back to her hooves, and stumbled clumsily across the room. Between her already poor vision and her currently dazed state, walking the ten feet to her bed without falling on her face of bumping into anything was one of the most difficult things she'd ever had to do.

With a great deal of effort, Ditzy managed to make it to her bed and climb on top of it. She spread her body out on the bed and crossed her hind legs in a sexy pose. "Why don't you let me return the favor." Ditzy said, trying and succeeding to produce a sensual voice.

Sinful let out a sound that could only be classified as a growl before charging the bed. Sinful climbed onto the bed with Ditzy, and Ditzy spread her legs. Sinful paused, in awe of the sight of Ditzy's pussy, the thrust forward into her.

Ditzy shuttered and bit her lip as Sinful began pumping into her wet folds. Sinful couldn't believe how wet she was, nor did he understand how she could feel so hot. It was too much.

Sinful was a curious soul, and enjoyed exploring new environments. It was this habit that allowed him to find Ditzy's perfect spot. "AH! Right there!" Ditzy screamed. Sinful grinned, knowing he'd hit his mark, and and began thrusting hard at it.

Ditzy wrapped all four legs around Sinful, squeezing hard as she hit her second orgasm. "Sinful!" She screamed as the aftershocks shot through her. Sinful pulled out of Ditzy, firing a load of cum onto her opening.

Sinful collapsed on the bed next to Ditzy. Ditzy had fallen asleep, exhausted. Sinful wrapped his front legs around Ditzy's body and hugged her close, slipping into unconsciousness.

The next several weeks passed by in a haze. Sinful could never seem to completely focus his mind. He stopped thinking about life outside the Rift, at his channel.

Then, one day, Sinful awoke next to Ditzy in a cold sweat, fully lucid. He looked over at his lover, the beautiful walleyed mare. All he could remember from the last few weeks were fuzzy images. He and Ditzy having lunch together after work. He and Ditzy having sex on a cloud. Ditzy crawling under a table and sucking him off in public. Ditzy going ape shit when Sinful bought an English muffin.

He remembered his old life. Would he ever return? Should he ever return? Did he care? Did it matter? Sinful didn't know. He didn't want to leave, he liked it here. Still, he wondered what it was that had spurred his mind.

Just as Sinful thought the question, there was a sound like a candle flickering, and Sinful was met with a vision of hos channel. It was empty, left to rot.

'What's causing this?' Sinful wondered. More flashes came. He saw PMs he'd missed, update deadlines he'd forgotten, reviews left unread. Then, in a moment of clarity, Sinful understood.

It was his channel causing this, alerting him that it was time to get back to work. He wanted so badly to just crawl back into bed, fall asleep, and wake up next to Ditzy in the morning. But he couldn't do that. He had stories to write, and the readers would cry havoc if he didn't.

Sinful looked down at Ditzy, giving her a deep kiss. Ditzy stirred, but did not wake up. Sinful wrote her a note before walking out the door. "Perhaps I'll be allowed to return one day, my love."

Sinful had no idea how long it had been since he'd crossed into this world. And now here he was, leaving, despite wanting nothing more to stay.

Sinful stumbled into hos room, unused to walking on two legs. He shambled across the room to his desk, reaching his laptop. He opened it up, and got back to work.

Sinful looked up, to those he knew were reading. "I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time."


	2. Chapter 2 of 4

'DONT DO THAT AGAIN! I read this because I'm a STRAIGHT MALE, I dont feel comfortable reading male on male. And I'm sure others will agree with me when I say I reed this for the male on female.' 'This story is sick dude you need help'.

They rang in my ears.

'I hate futa or yaoi, your an asshole.' 'IT. DOESN'T. MAKE. ANY. SENSE!' 'It's Kankuro, not Kabuto you dumbass.'

I knew I shouldn't dwell on any of it, but they were all I could hear.

'Your writing is so fucking awful. Its like you're trying to direct a cheap ass porno scene but you ran out of money to fund it because you're fucking lame as it is. This is such a disgrace that anyone who bothered reading this should go blind from this piece of shit. Okay please don't fucking write again jfc do the world a favor.'

I sigh, "That's it. I'm going back."

* * *

Ditzy didn't recognize me when she saw me. Well, she sorta did. She recognized the coat and mane color, the signature sinful grin, and of course the cutie mark. There was really only one thing she seemed confused about.

"Your a mare?" Ditzy queztioned. "Mare, stallion, both, neither," I say, "they come and go at random." Ditzy was quiet for several minutes. "Is this...is this why you left?"

I nod, "I'm so sorry, I was just so afraid you'd be freaked out by it. If you are, I'll leave you be. I just didn't want to leave things like they were."

Another long pause, and I start sweating nervously as I try to gauge what she's thinking. Then, Ditzy smiles at me, "I've never been with a mare before, so I might be a little...inexperienced."

I grin ear to ear. "I'm always happy to share my wisdom."

* * *

I don't know how much time passed. After Ditzy kissed me, I went back into that blissful state, hours and days blurring together.

I remember eating Ditzy out as she dud the same to me, I remember teasing her wings until she came from the pressure build up alone. I remember how willing Ditzy was to indulge me in my fantasies, letting tie her up, tying me up.

Spanking, role playing, and other things not even I feel comfortable sharing. If you knew, you'd never look at her the same way again. I guess I'm rubbing off on her. In more ways than one.

Things got really interested when my gender changed again. Did you know that there are actually six genders? Male, female, futa, cunt boy, hermaphrodite, and asexual. No matter what I turned into, Ditzy always found a way to have fun with it.

After awhile, I asked Ditzy not to call md Sinful Nature anymore. She agreed to call me Mat; a unisex name that's short for Mathew when I'm male or Matty when I'm female.

After I told Ditzy I loved her, and she said it back, that's when I really started losing track of time. But it didn't matter, I had Ditzy. No more update deadlines, no RP scheduals, just me and Ditzy...forever...

* * *

I woke up incredibly focused. Just as before, I recognized my profile calling out to me, trying to get me to return. This id why I left last time, but this time...I just go back to sleep.

* * *

I didn't recognize webhead112233 until he slapped me across the face. "Jeez, I know you hate ponifying yourself, but don't take it out on me." I said. "Sinful what are you doing here? We've been gone for ages! Seje and deskaron are questioning me, and you don't even wanna know what Skye Prower 2014 is threatening to do!"

"Not my problem." I replied with a smile. "What do you mean, not your problem?" Webhead questioned. "I mean, it isn't my problem."

"But what about your stories?" "Fuck 'em." "Your RPs?" "Fuck 'em." "Your fic ideas?" "Fuck 'em."

"For god sakes Sinful! What's gotten into you?!" Webhead questioned. "Mat~ come back to bed~" Ditzy's voice called from the bedroom. I grinned, "that answer your question? Now if you'll excuse me." I turn.

"She isn't real Sinful." Webhead said, pity in his voice. "What did you just say?" I question. "She isn't real," Webhead repeats, "she's part of the rift. She's a phantom of possible fics that could be written. Nothing more nothing less. Yiu know that."

"Don't say a word about Ditzy!" I shout, seething. Webhead glares, and runs passed me into the room. He stqnds over Ditzy when I get to the room. "Don't you touch a hair on her head!" I hiss, feeling my blood boil. "Oh, don't woery, I can't." Webhead said, bringing his hoof down hard.

It passes harmlessly through Ditzy's head, and through the bed. "You see? She isn't real Sinful!" "Get the hell out!" I shout at the top of my lungs. "This is why we agreed to never do self-insert fics! It's too easy for us to get lost! Especially with our volitile personality types!"

"I said, GET THE FUCK OUT OF OUR HOUSE!"

The practically melted as I said it, sucking Webhead away back to his profile. This is my fantasy, I've got all the power here.

"My...fantasy..." as I said it, reality, the thing I've been trying to keep out, hit me like a bunker missile. My fantasy, not my reality.

"But...but it could be my reality..." "no it couldn't. There's no rest for the wicked." I heard the voice, the voice of Sinful Nature. It was right behind me. 'The bed id right here...so is Ditzy. I can lay down and close my eyes, let the voice fade forever...'

**But what should I do?**


	3. Chapter 3 of 4

I should just go to bed...but I can't help turning back. There's nothing there...but I know I heard a voice. I follow it out of the room, and see a mirror.

'Was it there before?' I wonder, stepping closer. I see my reflection...but there's something else...I can't quite tell what it is...something red...

I shake my head, "No more of this. My name is Mat. Sinful is dead." I begin to leave the room.

"It's over now, and no one cares, this I know deep inside. The sorry tale of a spirit, and the pitiful way he died. They could only see the, they saw not my intent. The shadow of the spirit's name, forever killed the good that we...had...meant.."

I start back for the bedroom."Were we, a good writer? Were we, a mad writer? There's such a fine line, between a good writer and a-"

_"Did you really think, that I would ever let you go?"_

I freeze, and turn around, seeing no one there.

_"Did you really think, I'd ever set you free?"_

I approach the mirror and look into it.

_"If you did, I'm sorry to say, it simply isn't so."_

My blood turns to ice as I see the red spirit starring back at me.

_"You will never get away from me!"_

I recoil in fear, and lash out at the image in the mirror.

"All that you are is a face in the mirror, I close my eyes and you disappear!" _"I'm the face that you face when you face thr mirror, long as you live I'll still be here!" _"All that you are is the end of a nightmare! All that you are is a dying scream! By this chapter's close I'll end you demon dream!"

_"This is no normal dream my friend, and it will never end! This spirit's vision will go on!" _ The spirit floats out of the mirror, grinning madly, _"Sinful Nature is here to stay no matter what you may pretend! And we'll be writing long after this storys gone!"_

"Soon you shall die and memories will hide you, you cannot choose but to lose control!" _"You can't control me I live deep inside you! Fight it if you want, but I'm apart of your soul!"_

"I don't need you to survive like you need me, I'll become whole as you dance with death! And I'll rejoice as you breath your final breath!"

_"I'll keep on writing forever!" _"No!" _"You know you love it, that's how its always been!" _"No!" _"You know that no one will ever be able to see your nature without SIN!"_

The spirit flies at me, moving like smoke to choke me. "Its already over! Your soon to die!" _ "Not sure who you mean, because its certain not I." _"Curses Sinful! Leave me be!" _"Don't you see? You ARE me!" _"Not anymore, never!" _"Yes, always and forever!"_

"God dammit SinfulNature! Take all your horrid fics and rot onFictionpress!" _"If I go, you'll join me there Mat!"_

I don't know what happened next. I struggled against the spirit. I remember seeing bits of the house...no, bits of the worlds, flying apart into oblivion. Ditzy...vanished...and then...


	4. Chapter 4

I open my eyes with a slight groan as I lift my head from the keyboard. I look around, seeing that I'm not in the rift anymore...but I'm not in my profile either... I was out in the open. First time tthat's happened in awhile.

Looking around, I see that whatever I saw writing, it wasn't smut. I haven't written anything that wasn't smut in almost a year. I start reading what I was writing to make some kind of sense of it, but before I could, I heard a noise.

Just a low creaking _sound,_ but I was already on edge so I all but jumped out of my skin. "Hello?" I call, but hear nothing in response. I get up from my computer and walk through the house, but I don't see anything. Just as I was about to head back, I saw a red blur out of the corner of my eye and felt my blood go cold.

I turn, following, but by the time I got there, I saw the blur go in the other direction. I ran after it, being led back to my computer. But it wasn't on what I was writing before. Now it was on reviews, reviews to my stories. I close the page without even looking. I'm done with it, all of it.

_Read them..._

I look around. "Who's there?" I question, not seeing anything.

_Read them..._

"Why the hell should I?" I ask, sstarting to panic.

_It's important..._

"How the fuck could it possible be important? And to whom the hell am I sspeaking?" I demand, refusing to show any fear.

_Read them...it's important...trust_ me...

I sigh, "Fine, I'll read them. But if I do, you show yourself. Deal?"

_Deal..._

I sit down in the chair and open the page again, scrolling down the reviews to read them.

'Well, that was fun...

Seems awesome doing a novelization of a comic

4.94/5

RAVAGING!'

'Hilarious and amazingly erotic.'

'Your absolute unshakable glee at the fact that its officially canon made reading the story even better. You can tell in their interactions just how happy the writer is to be writing a story such as this one and I thank you for the enjoyable read!'

'Hope you write more soon'

'Awesome! continue it please.'

'OMG. I love it'

'Damn. I tried so hard, SO HARD, to hate this. As soon I saw the title, I knew what it was about. I should have hated it. But here I am, writing a review as well as following and favoriting it. What ever you are doing to keep my interest keep it up.'

'Sinful, screw the flamers, you are an amazing being. Don't stop because of asshole flamers and haters who repress Sinfulness and/or hate on those who let themselves be sinful. You are awesome.'

"Now do you understand what I've been trying to tell you?" The sinful spirit asks, appearing next to me. "Yes, there are haters, but there are those you love your work."

"For every one that likes me, three would see me dead." I reply bitterly. "So? That comes with the territory," The spirit tells me, "Your a lemon writer. A knight of the smut table. Your a writer with a sinful nature, and no malicious intent. So fuck the trolls, they can kiss our sinful ass!"

I sigh, "You know as well as I do that I...can't just ignore disapproval. It's something with my head, one insult stings like it were a million, and I don't know why. For fuck sake, ONE negative review from Voremistress got me to take down Pokegirls League completely!"

"Well, we'll just have to work on that then yeah?" The spirit days, "Practices this phrase: Fuck it, feed 'em fish heads. Then, whenever you feel yourself about to go back to the bad place after reading a flame, repeat the phrase."

"Why are you trying so hard to bring me back? You wanna keep Sinful Nature alive so much, you do the writing." "You know good and well that I can't. I'm the spirit, your the writer. We're two halves of the same whole and without both, Sinful Nature doesn't exist. So please, learn to ignore those fuck brained trolls."

"It isn't just that," I say, "Even if I could handle the flames, I can't handle the work load." "Well, we can negotiate that." The spirit says.

"Okay...well, first of all...from now on, all updates should happen at the same time. Update all stories once a week at the same time." "Deal, what else?" The spirit asks. "Hm...no updates the first week of the month. I'll work on the stories that week and build myself a nice buffer. And no RPing on Mondays, I'll use that time to."

The spirit grumbles in annoyance, but nods. "Deal. Next?" "We can't say yes to every single story request." I state. "What!? But that's our bread and butter!" The spirit questions. "We've gotten two requests for stories with 100 plus chapters. We can't handle it all. And no more Naruto stories until I've finished the current ones, or at the very least finished watching the show. Somehow I wound up being the Naruto smut guy, and I'm only six episodes into Shippuden!"

The spirit sighs, "Okay, okay,accepted. On one condition: I want to be on other websites. Adult fiction, hentaifoundry in case some fuck wit tries to flag us, and Fictionpress to work on non-fanfiction stories." "You did hear me say that I've got too much work as is right?" "Use your little buffer. And maybe put all the focus on one Fictionpress story at a time yeah?" The spirit countered. "Okay, deal." I agree.

"Anything else?" the spirit asks. "Just one more thing. And you REALLY aren't gonna like this one." I say. "Oh please, what can I not deal with?" The spirit questions confidently.

"I wanna re-write Savage encounter with a Wolfhog. Take away the force element completely." I say calmly. "WHAT!? No, absolutely not! We stick to our guns no matter what the rest think!" The spirit hisses. "It was a rape fic or god sakes," I counter, "Our catchphrase is 'sinful by nature with no malicious intent'. Can we still say that if we've got a damn rape fic?"

"That's not the point! It's about pride! If you aren't proud of what you've written, then why write at all?" The spirit says. I sigh, "how about this, we edit the story, but leave the original up. Let the people decide if it was the right call. Deal?"

After several seconds, the spirit nods, "I...suppose it's worth a try. Can't really hurt right? Hey, while we're at it, we may as well go back and edit the other one shots."

I nod, and stick out my hand to shake. The spirit shakes my hand, and already I feel us becoming one again.

* * *

I open my eyes in my profile, Sinful Nature once again, the spirit, the writer, one full being. I grin, and turn to you. "I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I will most certainly see you all next time."


End file.
